


The perfect match

by KassidyB



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Not Related, aged up hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassidyB/pseuds/KassidyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro's boyfriend broke up with him. The fifth one this year. His best friend, Jack, decides to take matters into his own hands, signing him up for a dating website. Across town, a boy named Tadashi sits at his desk, unaware that his best friend, Gogo, has set him up for the first date of a wonderful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro lies in bed, wallowing in self pity. A tear rolls down his cheek, and he sniffles. 

Footsteps coming up the stairs alert him of a visitor, and he turns on his side, hoping that he can pretend he's asleep. 

The door whooshes open, and Hiro looks up to see his best friend standing in the door frame with his arms full of ice cream, gummy bears, and movies. 

"I'm here to help you and warn you," Jack announces. Hiro groans. 

"Give me the gummy bears and explain." Jack tosses a bag through the air and sits on the desk chair. 

"I signed you up for MyLol. It's already done, and you can't do anything about it."

He grins, and continues. "Also, you have a date tomorrow night. Lucky Cat Café. 7:00 sharp. Look presentable." 

Hiro glares at his friend. "Why would you-"

"He's adorable, smart, and single. And, he can cook. He's perfect for you. Just accept it."

"No. Terence broke up with me three days ago. I'm so not ready." Hiro can't believe this. Jack knows how much he loved Terr. Why would he do this to him?

"Hiro Takachiho. I swear to god, if you do not go out with this glorious specimen of a man, then I will. And how shitty would you feel at our wedding?"

Hiro rolls his eyes. "No. You can't make me. I will not go. Youll have to tie me down and drag me to the restaraunt, because I am not moving from this house."

Jack sighs. He came prepared for an argument, and it looks like that's what's about to happen.

Across town, in an almost empty robotics lab, Gogo Tomago clears her throat.

"So, listen, Tadashi...."

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

"YOU WHAT?" Tadashi's red in the face, and shaking like a chihuahua.

"Relax. He's cute. You're lucky I'm in a relationship, otherwise I would have taken him first." She popps a bubble.

"Relax?! I don't have TIME for a boyfriend. I have school, and work, and I still have a long way to go with Baymax, and-"

"Shut. Up. It's just a date. I'm not asking you to marry him. You need to get out there. Meet people. Have fun. Take off your cardigan and stretch."

"But-"

"Tadashi Hamada, I talked to your aunt, and you are off tomorrow night. I will take care of any homework you have. Baymax can wait. It's one night."

"But-"

"WOMAN UP, HAMADA. SEVEN PM TOMORROW NIGHT. BE THERE. BE CUTE. BE YOURSELF."

She pops a bubble and strolls out of the room.

Tadashi puts his head in his hands and sighs.


	2. I don't even like him..... That much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro grudgingly accepts a date with Tadashi, while Tadashi gets more or less dragged along. What will become of this seemingly perfect couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Thanks so much for your kudos and comments!

"You know, I really don't think this is necessary." Tadashi comments. Gogo looks at him, standing in his room above the café.

 

"Oh, stop whining, Tadashi. trust me, when you meet him, you'll understand what I mean." Gogo looks him up and down, admiring her work. Tadashi looks good. He always look good, but now... Hama _damn_.

 

Tadashi sighs, looking into the mirror. "You know, I just remembered. I have a test tomorrow. Big time. I can't go on a date, really. I need to study." He turns and looks at her.

 

Gogo points at the door. "Downstairs. Now. You have a date to attend to." Tadashi hangs his head, walking through the door and down the stairs.

 

 

 

 

"Okay, Jack. Stop babying me. You're not my mom." Hiro pushes his friend's hand away from his hair.

 

"Oh, stop. You are so cute! Tadashi is going to love you!" Jack beams a blinding smile.

 

'Oh dear lord. The man is giggling.' Hiro says to himself. He rolls his eyes.

 

"Jack, I have a date that I am about to be late for. _Please_." Hiro sighs. Jack just ruffles his hair.

 

"Good luck, Mr. Takachiho." Hiro gets out of the car and walks up to the curb, waving goodbye at his friend. He quickly gathers up his courage, and after a few deep breaths, turns and walks through the door.

 

 

 

Hiro can tell who his date is immediately. The small café is packed, but with mostly senior citizens and small families. There's really only one person in the whole place who is close to his age.

 

And really hot. Like, _really_ hot.

 

Hiro approaches the table, holding his hand out. "Uh, hi. I'm Hiro. Hiro Takachiho." The older man stands, towering above Hiro. He shakes, gesturing for Hiro to sit.

 

"I'm Tadashi Hamada. Nice to meet you. I hear we're perfect for each other."  

 

 


	3. I don't even like him.... That much. (Pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

"I hear we're perfect for each other."

 

Hiro sits cautiously, observing his date. A tight white shirt, maroon cardigan, and black skinny jeans. Cute, slightly messy black hair framed his handsome face. Man, Hiro's already in deep. 

 

Tadashi sits and examines Hiro. Cursing Gogo, he realizes that she was right. Hiro is adorable. Cute SFIT hoodie and spiked black hair, he's the perfect combination of punk and smart looking. 

 

"So, Hiro. Have you ever been here before?" Tadashi breaks the ice tentatively. 

 

"Uh, no. But I hear the wings are amazing." Tadashi grins.

 

Waving down a curvy woman in a flour dusted apron, he looks at Hiro. 

 

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The lady beams down at Tadashi. 

 

"Uh, a water, please. And..." Tadashi trails off. 

 

"Iced tea. Unsweetened, please." The woman smiles. 

 

"Water and iced tea. Coming right up!" She leaves, and Hiro notices her winking at Tadashi. 'Wow. That may be hard to get used to.'

 

Tadashi sees Hiro staring at her and chuckles. "Trust me. She is _so_ not my type."

 

Hiro flushes. "I just, uh..." Trying to get off the subject, he looks around the cafe. "So... Come here often?"

 

Tadashi laughs again, and nods. "Yeah. Every day. My aunt owns the place." He looks up at the approaching figure. 

 

"Hey, aunt Cass. Pretty busy tonight. I think we're ready to order. Two large orders of hot wings, classic style." Tadashi's aunt smiles, with a soft, "Coming right up."

 

Tadashi looks at Hiro again. "Do you go to SFIT?" 

 

"Oh. Yeah. I'm a robotics major. Are you going to college?" Tadashi smiles. 

 

"I am actually a robotics major at SFIT. It's a wonder I've never seen you."

 

Hiro blushed. "Well, I'm a freshman, so..." 

 

"Oh, man. You have Mr. Telaphi. Isn't he just the worst?"

 

"Yes! I thought I was the only one! He is horrible."

 

A few rants about teacher injustices later, and Tadashi's aunt is back with two huge baskets of wings. Hiro feels the spicy radiating off of them from three feet away. 

 

"Alright! These look awesome. Thanks!" She blushes and walks away to take someone elses order. 

 

Hiro takes a huge bite, as Tadashi watches with glee. 

 

"AH. HOT. HOT HOT REALLY HOT." Hiro gulps down his tea, mouth still burning. Tadashi, laughing so hard theres tears in his eyes, passes Hiro his water. 

 

"Oh man. Your aunt makes some intense wings. Holy crap." Panting, Hiro finishes off Tadashi's water. 

 

Tadashi's aunts rushes in and refills the boy's drinks, immediately being called off to another table. 

 

Tadashi laughs again, and Hiro glares at him. 

 

"You could have warned me. Jesus."

 

Hiro picks up another wing, swirling it in bleu cheese dressing first. 

 

"So, what do you do on your free time?" Hiro asks. 

 

 

 

 

 

Tadashi stands out on the curb with Hiro, both staring into each others eyes.

 

"Okay. You tell Gogo that you had the absolute worst time, and I'll tell Jack that this was a horrible decision. Yeah?"

Tadashi grins, sending a wave of pure joy through Hiro. The absolute perfection of this man is something he can tell he'll never get used to. 

 

"Right. But, for the record, I had a great time."

 

"Me too." Hiro beams. His phone buzzes. "Jack will be here in less that two minutes." He looks up at Tadashi, contemplation clear in his eyes. 

 

Tadashi can tell what he is wanting. He wants it too. 

 

He leans down, planting a soft kiss on Hiro's pink lips. Hiro gasps lightly, enjoying the sweetness left on Tadashi's mouth from dessert. They sigh in synchronization. 

 

Hiro sees a car far up the road, and pushes Tadashi away. He runs inside, with a quick "Text me".

 

Hiro is sitting on the curb, false tears streaking his face. Jack pulls up, and gives Hiro a look. 

 

Hiro gets in the car. "I don't want to talk about it tonight. Call me tomorrow"

 

"Okay."

 

Jack pulls into Hiro's driveway. Hiro opens the door and gets out. 

 

"Hey!" Hiro turns to his best friend. 

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

"It's cool. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

 

Jack nods and pulls away. Hiro pulls out his phone and goes to Tadashi's contact. He sends a short message. 

 

_It worked. Goodnight, nerd. :)_


	4. Fluffy Random Short Story but I'm Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!1!11!!!

(Takes place three months later)

 

Hiro wakes with a start, looking around the room to see what roused him. Stretching, he reaches over to grab his phone, seeing that he has two texts. The first, from Jack,

 

_Hey. Movie today? Text me when you wake up._

 

Was sent an hour ago. The other, and the reason of his awakening, was from Tadashi. 

 

_Good morning sunshine. You're probably still asleep, but when you get this, head over to the cafe. :)_

What a nerd. Hiro, grinning, yawned and stood up. Throwing on some clean clothes and a fresh hoodie, he ran to his car, the text from Jack forgotten. 

 

 

 

Hiro and Tadashi have been keeping the relationship a secret for months. Not because either of them were embarrassed or anything. They just never got around to telling everyone. But their relationship was getting serious, and though Hiro didn't want to go through Jacks reaction, he knew that he would have to tell him eventually. 

 

Hiro got out of the car, practically skipping down the sidewalk. Passing the flower shop a few lots down, he thinks about last weekend. Their three month anniversary. Roses scattered around the room, music, candles. It was something you would see in a movie. Hiro sighed contentedly. 

 

Dancing along the curve of the sidewalk, Hiro burst through the door, Tadashi's name on his lips. His content quickly turned to shock, when he realized that Tadashi was sitting at the bar with... Jack? What was going on?

 

Hiro walked behind them, peeking over Jack's shoulder. Hiro blushed a bright strawberry. Tadashi was showing him pictures on his phone! Of Hiro! Being all gushy and in love!

 

Hiro cleared his throat. They turned around, Tadashi immediately brightening. 

 

"Hey babe. Your'e friend Jack dropped by to pick up a cake, and I decided... Well... Why not?" Laughter shone in his eyes. Hiro flushed again. 

 

Jack giggled. You look mad. Don't be. I'm not, and I'm the one you've been lying to for months. Cheer up, bro."

 

Hiro decided that he would forgive Tadashi. But he wasn't going to let him know just yet. 

 

Let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, hate, praise, or a request!!
> 
>  
> 
> (This is a multichapter story)


End file.
